Technical Field
The instant disclosure relates to a pallet, in particular, to an assemblable pallet.
Related Art
In transportation or management of goods, pallets are common tools. The pallets are for loading goods, so that a forklift truck can transport the goods in a convenient manner. In addition to the convenience, the use of the pallet prevents the goods from being damaged or getting wet during transportation or storage.
However, traditional plastic pallets are integrally formed. Molds with different sizes are used to manufacture plastic pallets with different sizes. However, the molds are quite expensive. Furthermore, the traditional plastic pallet might be useless when being damaged, even if only a small piece of the pallet is missing.